War and Love
by AK1028
Summary: The last and final story from Wattpad. Hope you guys all enjoy the last edition. When Bowser declares war on the kingdom, it is up to our heroes to protect the kingdom and save the day. Or die trying. Rated M for blood and slight sex scenes. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Prologue

**War and Love**

It was a typical day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, the birds were flying by, the Cheep-Cheeps were swimming along. It was picture perfect.

"WHAT?!"

...well, almost. The Mushroom Castle, usually filled with happiness, was filled with shock and surprise. Well, shock mostly.

Mario blurted out, "A war?!"

Luigi added, "Peach, you can't be serious!"

Peach sighed as she replied, "I'm afraid this decision isn't mine. It's Bowser's."

Violet asked, "Wait, that twit wants to go to war with the kingdom?"

Toadsworth answered, "Yes, Master Violet. The declaration came in today. All able men and women wanting to fight must join the Toad Army."

Mario rubbed his temples and asked, "Why is he going to war?! For me saving you all of the time?! That's stupid!"

Peach answered softly, "It's not that, Mario. Apparently, some of my people that were representing my kingdom had gotten Bowser mad and now he wants war."

Luigi softly said to Violet, "When it rains, it pours."

Violet replied, "Ain't that the truth."

Toadsworth responded, "I know Master Luigi hasn't gotten any answers about the Chaos and Purity Hearts being in him quite yet but we need help."

Mario stated, "I can call in Princess Raine Denise Vilanueva to help us."

Peach looked jealous as she hissed, "And who is that? Your girlfriend?!"

Mario waved his hands and answered, "No! She's just a friend that recently became the princess of Lutleo and I taught her how to control her fire power."

"Someone call me," a voice asked.

Everyone spun around and saw a 15 year old girl standing there. She had long brown hair with a small crown on her head, dark blue eyes, light skin, wearing a blue dress.

Luigi and Violet greeted, "Hey Raine!"

Toadsworth questioned, "Another human from the upper world?"

Mario explained, "Yeah, Raine is from a place called Miami, Florida up there. She was a student."

Raine giggled as she stated, "Mario, I can speak for myself, you know."

Peach questioned, "So then, do you want to explain to us what happened?"

Raine answered, "Sure thing, your majesty. You see, when I came here to Mushroom Kingdom, I was able to meet Mario and he taught me how to fend for myself with fire powers. I love to design fashions but I love accessories and being a fashionista. Before I came here, my family and I weren't very close."

Peach stated softly, "I'm so sorry..."

Raine replied, "It wasn't your fault."

Toadsworth commented, "Well, with your help, we might get out of this war."

Luigi stated, "I can't believe Bowser is going this far to take over the kingdom."

Violet replied, "I know, it's unbelievable."

Mario looked to Toadsworth and asked, "How long do we have before this war starts?"

Toadsworth answered, "About a week and half."

Luigi told Violet, "Enough time for us to train."

Violet responded, eagerly, "Defiantly."

Mario replied, "Then let get to training!"

* * *

><p>That afternoon; Mario, Raine, Luigi, and Violet were all training hard with the recruits that were planning to go into the war. Peach sadly sat on the sidelines, depressed that she couldn't help her own country...yet Bowser was helping his and Raine was helping theirs. Toadette saw her and urged the princess to follow her. Peach did as she was told as Toadette brought her into a private room.<p>

Toadette asked, "Your majesty, how come you aren't helping the troops?"

Peach sighed sadly and answered, "Toadsworth is frowning upon it."

Toadette stated, "Let me deal with him. You should be down there, with them. Bowser is going to be fighting for his country. You should do the same."

Peach smiled as she replied, "You are right, Toadette. I fought to keep all worlds safe. I should be able to do this as well!"

Toadette smiled now as Peach slipped into something to fight in.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Luigi was training with Violet, using combat with poles. Violet was fast and strong but Luigi was as well. Mario was training with Raine, activating his red fire and threw a fire ball at her. Raine quickly dodged it as a flash of pink caught their attention. The pink blob went across and over the Toads like nothing and stroke a miniature dummy.<p>

Raine breathed, "Whoa..."

Luigi asked, "Do we have someone else helping us?"

Peach was standing in front of them, wearing a pink two piece suit. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a high ponytail as a small crown rested on her head.

Violet blurted out, "Princess Peach?!"

Peach answered, "Yes. I'm helping you with the war. This is my kingdom and I should fight for it like you all."

Mario protested, "But you might get hurt!"

Peach stated, "Oh not you too, Mario! I wanna do this! I wanna fight!"

Mario replied, "Granted but if something happens to you, I would never forgive myself."

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

**Peach's POV**

_My head felt like it was going to explode. I seriously felt really bad about my recent nightmare. Bowser and I were forced to wed, Luigi tried to stop it, and there was no sign of Mario. Thank goodness it was only a nightmare. However, when my eyes opened up, I expected to be home in my bed in the Mushroom Castle. Instead, I was in another castle that was filled with dark objects and looked rather creepy. Wait, where was I...?_

_I stood up and questioned aloud, "What? How did I end up napping here? Wait, didn't that nasty Count Bleck try to make me marry...BOWSER?!"_

_That's when I realized that I wasn't having a nightmare, it all happened. I felt awful. Mario was missing, something happened to Luigi, and Bowser...well, in all honesty, after him making Bowser Jr. believe that I was his mom - I could really care less. But now I was worried. Where was everyone? What happened to Luigi? Where were minions? Where was my - I couldn't believe this - husband?_

_"Looks like you are the only one standing after the wedding party..."_

_I spun around and saw two turtle soldiers. Never in my life was I happy to see some of Bowser's minions. One of the turtles had a blue helmet and a hammer while the other had another at all._

_The blue helmet turtle questioned, "So you finally woke up, huh, Princess?"_

_I nodded as I answered, "Oh you guys! Are you alright?"_

_The turtle stated, "Yeah but who knows what happened! That was one CRAZY wedding!"_

_I shuddered at that statement, I hated the fact that I was forced to marry... Wait, forced. I was forced to say "I do". It wasn't from my heart! I wasn't married to Bowser! I never felt so relieved in my life. But that wasn't important right now. Right now, I had to get my bearings. They told me that they hadn't seen Luigi or Bowser. I got worried. That's when the leader spoke up._

_The blue helmet turtle commented, "Thing is most of us had been hypnotized by Count Bleck's assistant, Nastasia. It's not safe here so let's get out of here. Private Koopa will escort you, Princess. I'm gonna scout the area. No Koopa gets left behind. Hail Bowser!"_

_With that, he left as Private and I start to leave the area. We saw the captain getting hypnotized and with a heavy heart, Private and I kept moving...until we reached a dead end. We were about to turn around when all of the sudden..._

_"Oh, turn back? Yeah...no. Your friend there had it right. This is your dead end."_

_Private and I spun around instantly. We saw a bunch of Bowser's minions behind the assistant from the wedding, Nastasia. Private went in front of me, insisting that I go look for cover. I didn't want to leave Private behind but before I had a chance to react, Nastasia brainwashed poor Private! Nastasia commented that I was lucky to have survived the explosion at the wedding. But she was about to have me join them._

_I cried out, more than ready for a fight, "Never!"_

_Nastasia threatened, "Yeah, that's great and all, but my hypno-powers kinda say otherwise. Just sit tight, 'K? 'Cause I gotta brainwash you real quick."_

_I braced myself but before anything happened, an outline appeared around me mysteriously. All of the sudden, I was transported out of there...and that was the last thing I remember..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Can Peach fight with her troops? Can they get ready for the war? Find out this and more next time. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! <em>_BTW, Princess Raine belongs to PrincessRaine29 on wattpad. She doesn't belong to me._


	2. First of Many

As the night finally came, Raine was into her private room and instantly fell asleep from being so sore. They had been training ever since sunrise, trying to get ready for a war that was sure to claim a lot of lives. Mario was escorting Peach to her room, who still had her hair up (but her ponytail was a mess).

Peach looked at Mario and said, "You are awfully quiet, Mario."

Mario commented, "Not used to you battling along side of us. More used to saving you."

Peach hissed, rather coldly, "Thanks a lot. I thought you of all people would respect my decision."

The mushroom princess started to go ahead of the red clad plumber but he grabbed her arm, rather gently. Peach didn't turn around to look at Mario, she was furious with him.

Mario stated, softly, "I didn't mean anything by that, Peach. I just don't want you getting killed. I almost lost you a few times and I know we are an unofficial couple after that kiss on Isle Defino and everything but...I love you."

Peach's eyes widen as she spun around to look at Mario.

She stammered, "D-do you mean that...?"

He answered, "Of course I do, my sweet Peach. I love you."

Peach had tears in her eyes as she breathed, "Oh Mario, I love you too."

Mario placed his hands on Peach's cheeks and wiped away her tears, ever so gently.

He whispered, "Don't cry, princessa. You are just too beautiful to cry."

Hearing his sweet words, Peach cried a little more, touched. Mario wiped them all away as his lips were inches apart from hers. He moved in slowly and kissed his beloved Peach ever so softly. Peach returned it, her hand on his cheek. It was a perfect kiss, even though they were right in the middle of the hallway and Toadsworth could've caught them at any moment. Mario broke the kiss as Peach smiled at him, lovingly.

She whispered, "Walk me to my room?"

He answered, whispering, "It'd be an honor."

With that, Mario took Peach's hand and walked her back to her room.

Finally, Mario and Peach had stopped at the pink door...Peach's bedroom. Mario had naughty dreams before about being in there with Peach. But he had no idea where their relationship was at the current moment...since they had been unofficial for the longest time. Peach had naughty dreams before too, about Mario being in her room with her. But, like Mario, she had no idea where their relationship was... There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two of them for the longest time. They didn't know what to do or if they should say goodnight. Finally, Mario got the courage and picked up Peach, holding her bridal style.

Peach giggled as she asked, "Mario, what are you doing?"

Mario answered, "Honestly, I don't know. But what I do know is this...I love you, Peach Blossom Toadstool."

Peach stated, "And I love you, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior."

Mario opened the bedroom door, letting him and Peach to go in. The princess had a rather large room, with a large king sized bed, a television set, two dressers, a long mirror, and a window. Most of the things in the room were pink, Peach's favorite color.

He commented, "You sure do have a big bedroom..."

She responded, "Thanks but it gets mighty lonely in here... I mean, um..."

Mario chuckled as he laid the princess on her bed, with him laying next to her.

The red clad plumber confessed, "Truth of the matter is, my house gets lonely too without Weegie around."

The mushroom princess asked, "Then why not have him move back in with you?"

Mario shook his head and answered, "Spettro loves it out in Boo Woods as much as Weegie does. Plus, he wants to prove that he can survive on his own. So far, he's really surprised me."

Peach laid on her side to face Mario as she stated, "You know something? He's really surprised me too."

Mario stroked her soft blonde hair and added, "I'm proud of him. He's got a great girlfriend in Violet and he's been taking good care of both the Purity and Chaos Hearts. It's like they never got banished inside of him."

Peach replied, her hand on Mario's cheek, "Well, that's good news..."

Mario's hand was on Peach's cheek as she shivered from him touch. The red clad plumber smiled as he leaned in, ever so slowly.

He whispered, "That it is..."

Mario's lips touched Peach's and instantly, the kiss that they shared turned hot. Peach wrapped her arms around Mario's neck as Mario wrapped his arms around Peach's waist. Their tongues danced inside of each other's mouths. Peach slightly moaned as did Mario as his hands started to wander. He started to feel Peach's body, ever so carefully making Peach moan softly. She was doing the same to Mario, her hand brushing over his clothes. Mario's lips moved off of Peach's and onto her slim neck. Peach started to moan more as Mario took off his gloves, letting his hands go under her shirt.

He felt her smooth tummy first, feeling the silkiness of her skin. Peach moaned as Mario's hands went up towards her rather large breasts that were in her C-cup bra. While Mario was getting close to her breasts and still kissing her neck, Peach was doing her own investigation of the man that always saved her life. Peach's hands went under Mario's shirt as she felt his biceps underneath. Mario moaned from the back of his throat as Peach's hands continued upwards. Mario, in the meantime, had reached Peach's breasts. Mario squeezed them gently, making Peach moan in pleasure.

He pulled away from her for a quick second to pull his shirt off, revealing his muscular chest. Peach blushed as Mario smiled.

He asked, smoothly, "Like what you see?"

She answered, rather dryly, "O-oh y-yes."

Mario stated, his hands on Peach's shirt, "Let's see what you have under here."

The red clad plumber slowly pulled off the pink shirt and saw that Peach was wearing a pink laced bra that drove him crazy. Peach blushed as Mario got closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Peach stammered, "Wh-what are you going to do?"

He smiled to reassure her as he unhooked her bra, slowly taking it off. That's when he was greeted with Peach's bare C-cup breasts. He whistled, hotly as Peach covered herself, blushing a deep red.

Mario stated, "Don't be shy, Peach. You're beautiful."

She asked, "Don't you think we're going too far?"

He answered, "It's not like we're going to have unprotected sex. That'd be unwise with a war coming. Besides, you trust me...right?"

Peach looked at her boyfriend, bashfully as he gave her another reassuring smile. Peach smiled too as she slowly removed her hand. Mario could've sworn that his cock got hard just from seeing Peach's breasts. He instantly tackled Peach to the bed and started to suck on her left nipple, messing with her left breast. Peach started to moan quietly, to be sure that she didn't alert Toadsworth to what was happening. _'He'd kill me and Mario if we were discovered,'_ she thought, _'But oh my gosh Mario...'_ As Mario switched breasts, Peach got a little naughty herself as she knew that she was getting wet. She stuck her right hand down Mario's pants and grabbed his cock.

Mario moaned from the back of his throat as his right hand traveled down towards her pants. He slipped in his hand and started to finger her. Peach tried to fight moaning so loudly to keep Toadsworth from catching them. Mario kept fingering Peach, done sucking on her hard nipples. Peach was moaning softly as she was still playing with Mario's cock. The red clad plumber was struggling to keep the noise down too but he managed to get Peach's pants off, revealing her pink laced panties. At the same time, Peach struggled with Mario's jeans but eventually got them off, revealing a bulge in his red striped boxers. Peach and Mario looked at the other with red blushes all over their faces.

She asked, "What now? You said we weren't going to have unprotected sex?"

He answered, "And I mean that but that doesn't mean we still can't have fun."

Peach questioned, "What do you mean?"

Mario looked at her and asked, "Are you a virgin?" When Peach nodded, he smiled and confessed, "So am I but I took health classes."

She stated, "So did I."

He smirked and replied, looking at the bulge in his boxers, "Then you want to do the honors?"

Peach blushed as she quickly removed Mario's boxers and started to suck on his cock, wrapping her hot tongue around the tip. Mario moaned from the back of his neck, to reduce the noise. It didn't take long for his comm to hit Peach's mouth. She decided to swallow the lot, surprising Mario. She looked up at him.

Peach asked, "What?"

Mario answered, teasing, "For that, my lady, you get the royal treatment."

The mushroom princess was about to roll her eyes until Mario kissed her, hotly. Peach returned it, as Mario kept his weight on her to make sure she couldn't move for a second. His hands traveled down to her womanhood as he slid off her panties and started to finger her once again. Peach moaned into the kiss, quite pleased that Mario was now in control.

Mario continued to finger her, wanting for his dick to go inside. _'No, I promised Peach we wouldn't do that,'_ he reminded himself. So instead, his whole hand entered as Peach moaned really loudly in the kiss. Mario broke the kiss, smirking as he slid his head down there and started to lick. Peach moaned softly, although she wanted to scream in pleasure. It didn't take long for her comm to hit Mario's mouth. He licked up what he could, as Peach smiled at him. The two then washed and got dressed in Peach's bathroom, which was adjacent to her bedroom.

Peach finally kissed Mario on the cheek before he left for the evening.

She said, sweetly, "Goodnight, my sweet Mario."

He replied, smiling, "Goodnight, my sweet Peach."

With that, Mario headed to his room as Peach closed the door to her bedroom, instantly falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry if the sex scene was too short or if I didn't use the correct terminology. But in either event, enjoy. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	3. Morning on the Horizion

The sun slowly came up over the Mushroom Kingdom, greeting the land. Even though the citizens knew that the war was coming soon, they knew that they could always count on the sunrise and sunset to cheer them up. Luigi was the first one up, surprisingly. He couldn't sleep at all (his thoughts were on the war) so he went to Mushroom Park and went to the top of the hill to see the sunrise. As the wind blew through the trees in a pleasant manner, Luigi closed his eyes as he let the wind play with his messy hair since he had taken off his favorite hat.

_'I can almost feel Mama's presence,'_ he thought, as a tear came to his eye. He missed his parents, he missed Brooklyn, he missed home. But then again, his parents were in a better place.

"Mama," Luigi said, softly, as he opened his eyes, "I sure wish you and Papa could see this."

**"Don't hold your breath, junior."**

Luigi rolled his eyes and stated, "Oh great, just what I needed...to look crazy. Go away, Mr. L. I don't feel like talking to you."

Mr. L replied, **"The feeling is mutual but let me see if I got this right. Koopa-with-a-weight-problem has declared war and pretty-princess-in-pink wants to fight?"**

Luigi smirked, "She fought you, didn't she?"

Mr. L hissed, **"That was technically you. And isn't sir-jumps-a-lot gonna stop her?"**

The green clad ghost hunter replied, "He can't stop her from fighting with her country. Bowser and Raine are going to do the same. Why can't she fight too?"

The bandit pointed out, **"I don't know this new-player-with-a-weird-name is. But my point is, pretty-princess-in-pink will get killed if she isn't careful."**

Luigi smirked as he teased, "Thought you didn't care."

Mr. L coldly replied, **"I don't! I just want sir-jumps-a-lot dead by my hands alone!"**

Luigi responded, "That won't happen, I won't let you kill big bro."

Mr. L rolled his eyes and groaned, **"Oh not that lie again. Listen, he can be your hero. That's fine and dandy by me. But don't go lying to me that sir-jumps-a-lot is my brother. The only brother I have is Brobot."**

Luigi told him, "And the only brother I have is Mario. So I appreciate if you just go back into my head now before the sunrises."

Mr. L asked, **"What...?"**

Before Luigi could say anything, a light caught his attention as the sun started to rise in the sky. The sunlight peeked out from the clouds, giving off a beautiful sun streak that hit Luigi. Luigi closed his eyes, thus closing the door between him and Mr. L. Luigi smiled as he knew that his parents must've done that to get rid of the bandit for awhile.

Luigi breathed, "Thanks Mama and Papa."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the castle, Peach slowly woke up, swearing that she had the best dream of her life. She looked down at herself and saw that she was naked. She blushed as she realized that it was no dream. Mario and her were in here together last night... Peach's blush got even deeper as there was a knock on the door. She quickly scrambled into a pink nightgown.<p>

Toadette asked from the other side of the door, "Your majesty. Sorry to knock this early but Toadsworth wanted to see you."

Peach asked, pretending to be sleepy, "What does he want?"

Toadette answered, "He wants you to meet him at the throne room. I don't think he's too happy about you training with the troops."

Peach rolled her eyes as she softly stated, "That figures. Please, come in."

Toadette did as she was told and entered the large bedroom of the princess. Nothing was out of place, except for the sheets.

The female Toad smiled softly at the princess and questioned, "Rough night?"

Peach blushed as she answered, "Just dreaming about Mario."

Toadette stated, "I'm glad that my lady has someone as wonderful as Mario."

Peach asked, "Aren't you dating Blue?"

Toadette shook her head as she answered, "Oh no, my lady. Blue, Yellow, and I grew up together. They are like my own brothers."

Peach pulled off the nightgown she was wearing as she went into her private bathroom. Toadette had gotten the water running for her to take a shower. Peach hated the fact that Toadette pampered her every single day when she did nothing to deserve it.

She replied, "I wouldn't know about that. As you know, I don't have any siblings of my own. The only family I have is my cousin Daisy."

Toadette asked, "But what about Violet, Rosalina, and Raine? Surely they could be sister figures? And what of Luigi? Couldn't he be a brother figure?"

The more Peach thought of it, the more she realized that Toadette was right. Granted, she did just met Raine but she seemed like a nice girl and the same went for Violet. However, Rosalina she knew from the Luma incident and she was always alone in the Comet Observatory (minus the Lumas she took care of).

Peach stated, "I guess Raine, Violet, and Rosalina could be my sister figures."

Toadette asked, "And Luigi?"

As Peach washed herself with the fancy soap, her thoughts were on the green clad ghost hunter. At one time, many people spectualted that Luigi would eventually wind up with Daisy or Rosalina, since both girls were princesses. Peach knew that Luigi was unhappy when he had to be Daisy's escort. She didn't know what the story was with Rosalina. Peach was glad that Luigi had Violet, the two were a perfect pair and the mushroom princess knew it.

Peach smiled and answered, "Well, if you think about it, if I'm dating Mario and do wind up marrying him, Luigi WOULD be my brother-in-law."

Toadette stated, "That's true."

Just then, the two girls heard a knock on the bedroom door. Raine was on the other side of it, wearing several bracelets, a red short sleeved blouse with a sapphire on it, a short pink skirt with beads sown into it, and white shoes with sparkles in them.

Raine said, "Peach, come on! Toadsworth's getting hotter than Bowser's breath on a hot day in the summer!"

Peach replied, "Be there as soon as I get dressed!"

Toadette mumbled, "Guess he was madder than I thought..."

* * *

><p>Back in Toad Town, Violet had just taken her shower and had finished drying her hair. She slipped into a purple short sleeved shirt with a snowflake design sown on the right hand side of the shirt, dark purple caprice, and light purple shoes. She took the pin of iris that Luigi gave her and place it in her hair. Violet looked at herself in the mirror and smiled.<p>

Violet stated, "I do hope that we can win this war. I don't exactly know what happen to me if - as they say - when my game ends."

As Violet went to her chair, she couldn't help but wonder if (and when) she did pass away, would she see her beloved Luigi in heaven. _'I know I shouldn't be thinking these things but once you hear that war is coming, you sort of have to,'_ Violet thought, as she sat down to read the Toads Daily Newspaper.

* * *

><p>Mario had been up a little bit earlier than anyone (except Luigi, probably) and was already dressed in his summer attire that he wore on Isle Defino. Spettro was with him, chewing on a Golden Bone. Mario was surprised to have the Polterpup as an early morning guest but accepted him nonetheless. <em>'I did take care of him while Luigi was missing,'<em> Mario thought.

He looked at Spettro and randomly asked, "So how is the Golden Bone?"

Spettro looked up at Mario as he wagged his tail and barked a few times. Mario had to chuckle. At least the ghost pup didn't have to worry about an oncoming war...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well guys, there's the end of chapter 3! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	4. Meetings and Greetings

Peach was finally meeting with Toadsworth, wearing a pink short sleeved blouse, a sapphire necklace, pink caprice with pearls sown into the hem, and pink shoes. Toadsworth looked rather disappointed as he walk around the room. Also in the room were Raine and Toadette.

Toadsworth stated, "Your majesty, it has come to my attention that you were training with the troops yesterday."

Peach replied, "Yes, I was."

Toadsworth hissed, "Surely you are joking about entering with the troops?!"

Peach responded, coldly, "I am! I'm tired of having people do things for me. No offense to you, Toadette."

Toadette told her, "None taken, your majesty."

Raine whispered, "I think things are about to go down..."

Toadette replied, "I think you are right."

Raine looked at Toadsworth and asked, "Why can't she fight with us? I'm fighting and I'm pretty sure that Bowser will be too so why leave Peach out?"

Toadsworth answered, "She is the last remaining Toadstool able to take the throne. Once she turns 18 and marries a prince, she can become queen and secure the kingdom!"

Peach sighed, remembering this conversation from years past, before she ever met anyone from _"the upper world"_ as the Toads called it. Granted, she was almost 18 (her birthday was in three weeks) but she didn't want to marry a prince. She wanted to marry Mario. Peach blushed as she thought, _'But I don't know if he wants the same thing as I do.'_

Raine hissed, "Look, I know the rules, alright? I have to follow them myself but I don't have as many restrictions as you do on Peach!"

Toadette said, "Yeah!"

Toadsworth shot Toadette a look, indicating that she should stay out of this. Toadette quickly became quiet and that's when Peach had enough.

Peach stated, "That is quite enough, Toadsworth. I'm almost 18 but I act beyond my years. Or at least I would if you didn't keep me in this tower!"

Toadworth replied, "Tower?! I'm trying to keep you safe from harm, my lady."

Peach responded, sarcastic, "Well, you've been doing a great job of that cause I keep getting kidnapped!"

Toadsworth told her, "Blame the guards, not me."

Toadette hissed, "Hey! Those guards happen to be two close friends of mine!"

Raine added, "And besides that, you are the one that have them guard her instead of Mario and Luigi!"

Toadette stated, "Raine's right! If anyone is to blame for her getting constantly kidnapped "

Raine said, "Exactly!"

Toadsworth hissed, "You two stay out of this!"

Toadette replied, "No, we won't!"

Peach stated softly, "Enough. Now...I love you, Toadsworth, but you are worrying too much about me. I have to let you take a rest. Raine, have Cameron and Aaron take him to Toad Town, please?"

Raine replied, "Right away."

With that, she went off and got the two guards. Cameron and Aaron then escorted Toadsworth out of the castle, who was still begging for Peach to stay safe. Raine went with the two guards, to make sure that nothing happened.

Toadette commented, "That's the first time you've ever stood up for yourself to Toadsworth...ever. Are you okay?"

Peach responded, "Truth? No."

* * *

><p>Violet headed outside of her house to walk towards Luigi's place but seeing Cameron, Aaron, and Raine escorting Toadsworth to his house caught her eye. Violet went over to them.<p>

She asked, "What's going on?"

Cameron answered, "By order of Princess Peach, we are escorting Toadsworth off of castle grounds."

Aaron added, "For good reason too, he's too paranoid."

Raine stated, "Happen to agree with you there."

Toadsworth told them, "Let me go! Our princess will be killed if she fights for our country!"

Cameron and Aaron had enough and tossed Toadsworth into his house and closed the door, locking it.

Cameron stated, "For his own good, he needs a serious break."

Aaron added, "Yeah but he doesn't sound too thrilled about it."

Raine replied, "Nothing else we can do. Violet, will you join us? We're going back to the castle."

Violet shrugged and responded, "Might as well. Mario and Luigi will have to go there eventually."

With that, the two toad guards, the ice wielder, and the princess from Lutleo headed back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Luigi came into his older brother's house and was immediately pounced on by Spettro. Luigi laughed as the Polterpup licked his face silly, having both Mario and Luigi laughed.<p>

The green clad ghost hunter laughed, "Okay, okay, down boy!"

Spettro got off of Luigi, wagging his tail playfully. The green clad ghost hunter got up as Mario looked at him.

The red clad plumber asked, "Where have you been?"

Luigi answered, "Mushroom Park. I couldn't sleep so I went there."

Mario stated, though it was more of a question, "The war on your mind?"

The green clad ghost hunter replied, "Yeah..."

The red clad plumber responded, "Don't blame you. It's on my mind too."

"Do you really think we can win," Luigi asked, "I mean, all we have is two princess, a girl that controls ice, two twin brothers with fire and thunder powers, and a whole bunch of Toads."

"The odds might not be in our favor but we've got hope on our side," Mario answered, in an effort to cheer up his brother.

It didn't work. Luigi still looked worried, the black light from the Chaos Heart starting to show.

"I don't know," the green clad ghost hunter admitted.

"Well, calm down at least then. The last thing we need is Mr. L popping out," the red clad plumber pointed out.

Luigi looked down and see the black light coming from his chest. He closed his eyes for a minute and then the light was gone.

He apologized, "Sorry about that. Mr. L doesn't think that Peach should battle with her country."

Mario rolled his eyes as he slightly joked, "Since when does he have a say?"

Luigi laughed as did Mario. The two twins then headed out of the house, with Spettro following.

* * *

><p>As Violet and Raine returned to the throne room, they were greeted with a surprise. Rosalina was there with Peach and Toadette.<p>

Toadette saw them and said, "Oh, here they are now."

Peach started to say, "Princess Rosalina, may I present to you..."

Rosalina smiled and responded, "No need, I recognize them from the Comet Observatory. Nice to see you both."

Raine greeted, with a smile and a graceful bow, "Your majesty."

Violet also bowed gracefully and said, "Your majesty."

Raine looked at her and asked, "What brings you here? Surely not the war, I hope."

Rosalina answered, "I am afraid that my Lumas are mixed up with this as well."

Peach added, "Yeah and the problem extends to Daisy's country as well so we'll have her backing, of course."

Violet insisted, "Just make sure she's Daisy and not Ms. D, okay?"

Toadette reassured, "I'm sure that my lady has it handled, Master Violet."

Rosalina turned to Peach and asked, "Are you sure that you are okay with throwing Toadsworth into his house? Surely he will get upset."

Peach answered, with a sad shrug, "There's nothing else I can do. I have to help my country and now with you and Daisy getting into the mix, we have to keep him away."

Raine stated, "Yes, Toadsworth won't like if all three of you get mixed up with the fighting."

Violet replied, "Well, there's not much more we can do except train."

Toadette responded, "Master Violet is right. I'll see if the recruits are here with Masters Mario and Luigi, excuse me."

With that, Toadette left the company of the four girls.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, things are falling into place. I hope to continue moving on with this story, I think it is getting really good. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	5. Training and Loving

The sun was high in the afternoon sky as all of the troops were fighting and training hard. Even Wario and Waluigi, Mario and Luigi's _"cousins"_ (that's a story for another time) entered in the reserves. Raine went over to Mario, smiling at her friend.

Raine stated, "I think we have a high chance of winning this war now."

Mario replied, "I think you are right, as per usual. Everyone has been working really hard."

Raine questioned, "Have their been any complaints from Toadsworth?"

Mario answered, "Quite several. He really doesn't want Peach and Daisy to be in this."

Wario, standing with Rosalina, overheard this and looked at the star princess.

"That true," he asked her.

"Fear so," Rosalina answered.

"Toadsworth is a complete worry wart," Wario stated, rolling his eyes.

"On that, we agree," Rosalina replied, with a smile.

Waluigi looked at Daisy and said, "I am sorry about you losing Luigi to another girl."

Daisy replied, softly, "Thanks but that doesn't mean that I'll come running into your arms as a girlfriend."

Waluigi responded, "I ain't looking for no girlfriend. Just a friend."

Daisy immediately regretted her words and just said a simple, "Oh."

Violet and Blue saw that Luigi was softly singing.

Blue asked, "What's with Luigi?"

Violet answered, "Kind of a long story, Blue. Let's just say he's trying to keep a monster at bay."

Blue repeated, "A monster? What monster?"

Violet explained shortly, "The Green Thunder."

Yellow asked, "Who is that?"

Cameron hissed, "Hey, Yellow! You're training with me, remember?"

Yellow stammered, "Uh, r-right Cameron!"

Cameron replied, "Then get at it!"

Peach went over to Luigi as she heard his song.

He sang, "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know..."

Peach asked, "Luigi?"

Luigi stopped singing as he looked at Peach and answered, "Y-yes?"

Peach asked, "You okay?"

Luigi answered, "In all honesty? No. Mr. L keeps haunting my thoughts more now ever since the split...so I'm trying to keep him at bay."

Peach questioned, "With a song?"

Luigi nodded as he answered, "It calms me down, that one verse."

Peach sat down and Luigi sat with her. She looked at him.

She asked, "I don't mean to hurt you here, Luigi. I never want to do that. But can you remember anything from when you were at Count Bleck's castle?" Luigi closed his eyes but didn't answer right away. Peach asked softly, "Luigi...?"

Luigi opened his big sapphire eyes, which weren't his. They were an undeniable silver color. Peach gasped softly in shock...it was Mr. L But he didn't jump and started to go for Mario. He stayed near the princess, which was a little unnerving as he sat there, in his costume.

He answered, **"I remember...this one time... Dimmy and I had this prank that we could trick Mimi into thinking that she had a bottle of rubbies but instead it was a bottle of cherry juice. O'Chunks found it and when he opened it, the whole thing split on Nastasia. She got mad but we didn't care. We had...fun. It was like...sir-jumps-a-lot wasn't coming to stop the count..."**

Peach looked into the silver eyes of Mr. L, shivers running down her spine. They had no luster, no life to them. It was like someone had drained the oceans of Luigi's eyes.

She questioned, "Dimmy...did you expect for him to use you like that?"

Mr. L answered, **"Like everyone else, I too, was surprised by the events that unfolded. I was expecting to be in Negative World One, drowning in Lake Twygz. I don't know who saved me. I don't know what happened after that but I did feel Dimmy near me this one time. He said to me, _'I am sorry for what I did to you, Mr. L. But don't worry, you'll have your chance to defeat sir-jumps-a-lot.'_ Those were his last words before he...oh my Grambi...Nastasia! What happened to her?!"**

Peach was startled that Mr. L cared about Nastasia as she replied, "Relax, she's alive. After you and Dimentio, er, Dimmy were defeated, the Chaos and Pure Hearts were banished by Count Bleck and Tippi."

Mr. L responded, **"I sort of knew that Count Bleck's game ended in an honorable way. I want honor too, pretty-princess-in-pink... I want my game to end honorably..."**

As Mr. L turned away, he slowly let Luigi come back. When he opened his eyes, the tears completely brought sparkles to his sapphire eyes. Peach was blown away as she looked and saw that everyone saw what had just happened...even Mario.

* * *

><p>Later on that afternoon, Peach and Mario were alone. Mario was still in shock.<p>

Peach asked, "What was I supposed to do? Let him attack you?! Besides, he didn't go for you! He stayed with me and it seemed like he was practically begging for help!"

Mario sighed as he answered Peach, "Okay, okay. I see your point. I just never thought that the minions of Count Bleck had fun like that at all..."

Peach stated, "Me either but here's another thing. They weren't just friends, they were family. And when Dimentio disrupted that family, Mr. L wanted to stand by the Count too but Dimentio was controlling him while Luigi wanted to stand by you but again...Dimentio was controlling him as well."

Mario sighed as he replied, "That's why Mr. L doesn't believe Luigi when he tells him that he and I are technically brothers. Dimentio and Mr. L were sort of brothers."

Peach added, "Not counting Brobot cause he's not real..."

Mario nodded in agreement as he sighed, "We have to take him to Flipside, Peach. It's the only way to get my brother to stop being that monster."

* * *

><p>That evening, Luigi and Violet were laying down in Luigi's bed. The green clad ghost hunter was letting the purple clad ice wielder listen to his heart. Luigi stroked her hair as he kissed her forehead. Violet gave him a smile as Spettro stayed downstairs, being hyperactive.<p>

He stated, "You're awfully quiet."

She replied, "I was a bit blown away by what happened earlier today. I was surprised that Mr. L didn't take Peach or go after Mario."

Luigi responded, "Yeah, same here."

Violet asked, "Do you think that he'll come to the surface again?"

Luigi answered, "I hope not..."

Violet stated, "Yeah. same here. I love you the way you are."

He smiled as he gently took her face into his hand.

He whispered, "And I love you the way you are."

She breathed, his lips getting closer to hers, "Thank you..."

The minute she said that, Luigi had kissed her softly, his hand on her cheek. Violet returned it as the kiss between them got hot. Luigi kept Violet close as he and Violet's tongues wrestled inside of each others mouths. Violet softly moaned in the kiss as she took Luigi's hat off, running her fingers through his rather smooth hair. Luigi moaned from the back of his throat as he pinned Violet down to the bed. His lips started to kiss her neck as Violet started to moan more. She wanted to pull Luigi's shirt off of his body. However, Luigi was using his body weight to make sure that she couldn't move.

She moaned, "Luigi..."

He breathed, "Violet..."

Luigi continued to kiss her neck as he lifted up her shirt enough to gain access to her purple laced bra. Luigi quickly squeezed them, making Violet moan in pleasure. Luigi then unhooked Violet's bra as he started to grope them. Violet moaned more, her heart racing. The green clad ghost hunter smiled as he started to suck on the left nipple, which was already hard. Violet rolled her eyes back in pleasure as she moaned. Luigi messed with her right breast with one hand as his left hand teased her womanhood. Violet kept moaning as Luigi switched breasts and pulled her shirt and bra clear off.

But he made sure that he kept his weight on Violet. Violet was in too much pleasure to complain since Luigi was still teasing her womanhood by not going near it. Luigi stopped suck on her breasts for a moment and took off his gloves and then his shirt. Though his chest was covered with mostly scars, Violet still thought that he looked amazing. Luigi smiled at her as he put one finger down her pants and into her womanhood. He slowly started to finger her, his pace quickly picking up. Violet started to moan more and louder. Luigi smiled as he kept fingering Violet, kissing her passionately.

Violet returned it as she tried to move again, eager to put her hand down Luigi's pants to play with his cock. But Luigi kept his weight on her as he unbuttoned her pants, slipping them off. The only thing that remained were soaked purple laced panties. Luigi just kept fingering Violet, not letting up on her. In fact, he put more weight on her, making sure she couldn't move at all and that she could only keep kissing him. Violet's heart was pounding loudly as was Luigi's as he slowly removed her panties, his finger still in her womanhood. She was completely naked under him while he was half naked. Luigi broke the kiss, smiling at Violet as he fingered her.

She moaned, "Aren't you going to let me touch you?"

Luigi answered, "Not yet. I want you to enjoy this first. Then you can do anything you want to me."

Violet moaned, "Without going too far?"

He smiled as he kissed her forehead and replied, "Without going too far."

Violet smiled as she moaned more, getting close. Luigi quickly pulled out his finger and started to lick. Violet moaned louder and it didn't take her long for her to comm. Luigi licked up the comm as he emerged, licking his lips. Before he could react, Violet tackled him down on the bed, kissing him hard. Luigi returned it as Violet placed her weight on him. Luigi smiled in the kiss as Violet felt his body. He moaned from the back of his throat as Violet caressed his chest. Luigi moaned more as Violet hotly stuck her hand down his pants. She grabbed his already cock and played with it.

Luigi had to admit that Violet was really good, even though she was a virgin like him. She took off his pants and then his boxers. Violet broke the kiss as she started to suck on his cock. Luigi moaned from the back of his throat as Violet wrapped her tongue around his erection. Almost immediately, Luigi comm as Violet swallowed the lot. Luigi smiled, kissing her forehead as they went to the bathroom to get cleaned and dressed. Luigi and Violet stepped out of the bathroom as they crash on Luigi's bed. Luigi held Violet in his arms as they instantly fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I'm gonna end it here, guys. So, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	6. Memories of Flipside

-Flashback-

_"DIMMY! Give me back my diary!"_

_Dimentio floated off, with the book in hand as Mimi chased him all around the castle. Mr. L, O'Chunks, and Nastasia saw this. While Nastasia frowned at the sight, Mr. L and O'Chunks were laughing up a storm. Mimi stuck her tongue out at them._

_"Some friends you are," she said._

_"Hey, don't be looking at us, lass, you were the one that didn't lock up er diary," O'Chunks pointed out._

_"I will report this to Count Bleck, you know," Nastasia threathed._

_**"Alright, sorrow puss, I'll break it up,"** Mr. L stated, as he went over to Dimentio, getting his green thunder ready._

_"And what are you going to do," Dimentio asked, smirking._

_Mr. L also smirked as his green thunder instantly overpowered Dimentio, releasing Mimi's diary. Mimi grabbed her journal, held it to her chest, and cuddled it. She stuck out her tongue as she hugged Mr. L._

_She gushed, "Golly, Mr. L! Even though you call us juniors all of the time, you sure have have a big heart!"_

_Mr. L smiled but then frowned and replied, **"Just don't tell anyone, pigtails."**_

_Mimi giggled as she went off happily as Dimentio got up, still smarting from the attack. 'Luigi is stronger than I originally thought,' he thought, 'I can't have him winding up in Count Bleck's hands. If I'm the one to create perfect words, then it is how it should be. But...they are my family...'_

_Nastasia went over to Mr. L as O'Chunks went over to Dimentio._

_The larger man asked, "Are ye feelin' okay, Dimmy?"_

_Dimentio answered, simply, "Fine. Just never expected for our very own Mr. L to have gotten so strong."_

_Mr. L stated, **"Figures I can smoke you but not sir-jumps-a-lot... That guy really makes me mad..."**_

_As he said that, he gripped his right hand into a fist, getting mad._

_Nastasia replied, "Yeah, well, um, he makes us all upset but he is our enemy, Mr. L."_

_Mr. L responded, **"I realize that, Nastasia. But he's threatening the count, all of us, and our propose. I know we are the bad guys and everything but he is coming to destroy our family! I won't stand for it."**_

_O'Chunks told him, "Ey, you speak the truth! We should give him the spankin' he deserves!"_

_Mr. L replied, **"You have the right idea, O'Chunks! We stand together...no matter what!"**_

_Dimentio thought, 'Not if I have anything ro say about it.' Nastasia thought, 'Luigi's golden heart is shining...even as Mr. L... But he prefers to hide it while as Mr. L.'_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Luigi woke up in the middle of the night, panting a bit in cold sweat. He looked down and saw that Violet was cuddled into him, sleeping peacefully. Luigi laid back down, holding her in his arms as he closed his eyes. He slipped into the Dreams Deep and saw the nightmare version of Mr. L. The bandit was sitting on some nightmare clouds, above Luigi's head.<p>

He stated, "We have to talk."

Mr. L looked down at him and asked, **"How'd you get here so fast, junior?"**

Luigi answered, "Never mind that, we have to talk."

Mr. L got down from where he was and stated, **"We have nothing to talk about."**

Luigi replied, "We have so much to talk about. Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks...Dimmy...they were more than your collages. They were your family. Mimi was your younger sister, Nastasia was your older sister, O'Chunks was your uncle, and Dimmy...was your brother...your older brother."

Mr. L hissed, **"Yeah, so?"**

Luigi explained, "Don't you think that's important...? I mean, I get that Dimmy betrayed you but he's dead now. He wanted you to kill my family...Mario. Nastasia only wanted you to stop him. But Dimentio overrides that command, when he brought you back, didn't he?"

Mr. L activated his green electricity and hissed, **"You still expect me to believe that lie?!"**

Luigi replied, "Listen to me, Mr. L! Dimmy knew that you had a brother figure in him so he programmed you to kill the brother figure I had so I'd be all alone. No you...no Mario...no anyone cause you - I - would've killed them all...including Nastasia, Mimi, and O'Chunks. And that goes double for the count."

Mr. L deactivated his green electricity, in shock. Everything that Luigi had said made sense as the Purity Heart was showing its rainbow light of truth. Luigi was startled as the Chaos Heart was glowing a dull black light.

The bandit asked,** "What's happening?"**

The green clad ghost hunter answered, "The Purity Heart is showing you the truth. I know you still hate me and everyone but your family is in danger as long as you don't listen to me. The war is coming and we need all of the help we can get. We're going to Flipside soon and we need to stay strong."

Mr. L breathed, **"Flipside..."**

Luigi replied, "Flipside."

* * *

><p>The green clad ghost hunter finally came out of Dream's Deep as he opened his eyes, seeing Violet, who looked worried.<p>

She asked, "Are you okay, Luigi?"

He smiled as he answered, "I'll be better once we get to Flipside today, Violet."

Violet questioned, "Did you know that I saw the entire conversation between you and Mr. L?"

Luigi looked at her, surprised as he asked, "You did?"

She nodded as he looked around for any sign of Pi'illo but when he saw nothing, he shrugged. With that, he and Violet headed downstairs to grab some breakfast.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Tippi whispered, "Count Bleck... I feel like I know him from somewhere... Wait, I do! Or at least, I did! I did know him! But... How? And when? Who is he? I can't remember..."_

_Mario groaned as he opened his eyes, seeing that he and his team were back in Flipside. He quickly went over to Peach and started to shake her. The red clad plumber was worried._

_He begged, "C'mon, Peach. Wake up, please..."_

_Peach slowly opened her eyes and saw him standing over her, very worried._

_She asked, "M-Mario?"_

_Mario answered, "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay, Peach?"_

_Peach nodded as she got to her feet, with Mario's help. That's when Mario saw Bowser was awake._

_Bowser quipped, "I'm okay too, thanks a lot. But what happened? How'd we get back to Flipside?"_

_Tippi explained, "I'm a little discombobulated myself, so it is hard to say... At the very least, we seemed to have returned to Flipside..."_

_Bowser huffed, "Tell us something that we don't know."_

_Peach turned to Tippi and stated, "Whatever it is, we have to go back and get the Pure Heart! We came so far! We can't give up now!"_

_Tippi replied, "I happen to agree. Mario, try the door."_

_Mario tried the dark blue door and it opened. On the other side was a sight that our heroes wished that they never saw. The world was gone and all that was left was lines and white everywhere. The heroes moved along the dead and destroyed world, completely in horror._

_Tippi felt the Pure Heart somewhere in this world. Finally, after a good bit walking, the group stumbled upon a heart shaped stone._

_Tippi stated, "That's it! That's the Pure Heart!"_

_Peach walked over to it, picked it up, and said, "Sure doesn't look like what it did before."_

_Bowser gulped, "Is it...dead...?"_

_Mario breathed, "For the first time, Bowser, you might be on the money. If it is dead, then does that mean we failed...?"_

_Tippi answered, "No...let's see if Merlon has an answer."_

_**"Heh heh heh... This place is pretty bland now, isn't it?"**_

_Bowser huffed, "Who's there?!"_

_At that moment, Mr. L dropped in out of nowhere and stood next to the Pure Heart - as well as the princess._

_Peach breathed, "You again!"_

_Mr. L stated, looking at the Pure Heart, **"Hey, what's going on here? Looks like your Pure Heart got broken. I guess Pure Hearts can't handle the end of the world. Heh. But, eh, whatever. I'll steal it just for kicks."**_

_Peach clutched the Pure Heart to her body and replied, "Over my dead body."_

_"Princess," said Bowser and Mario, protesting over her decision._

_Mr. L responded, "As you wish, pretty-princess-in-pink."_

_With that, the two went into battle against Mr. L and his new Brobot, Brobot L-Type. Everyone watched in awe as Peach managed to defeat the robot. The heroes celebrated as Mr. L looked tired._

_Bowser said to Peach, "Nice job."_

_Peach smiled and replied, "Thanks."_

_Mario commented to the bandit, "Got you this time, you slippery eel."_

_Mr. L stated, **"Preposterous! Why? Why can't I win?!"**_

_Tippi responded, "Well... It might be because you're weak..."_

_Mr. L groaned in frustration as he left, feeling shamed. Mario couldn't help but feel that they knew the masked bandit..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Two flashbacks for the price of one! Getting really good. Let me know what you guys think! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	7. My Family

That afternoon; Mario, Peach, Luigi, Violet, Spettro, Raine, and Yoshi were heading towards Flipside. Rosalina opted to stay behind with Wario, Waluigi, Daisy, Blue, Yellow, and Baby Yoshi.

Luigi turned to Mario and asked, "Do you really think this is going to help, Malleo?"

Mario answered, "It's worth a try, Weegie. We have to help Mr. L somehow."

When the heroes arrived, they saw that Flipside had almost been destroyed. It was practically in ruins and there were fires everywhere the heroes turned. Spettro whined as Yoshi looked at it in horror.

Peach breathed, "What happened here...?"

Violet stated, "One guess."

Raine replied, "It had to been Bowser."

Some of the rubble moved near Luigi, revealing a trapped Mimi. Luigi turned into Mr. L, instantly, as the Green Thunder helped her out of the rubble. Mimi got out, her green face filthy and her right leg cut badly.

She asked, surprised, "Mr. L?"

Mr. L answered, **"I'm here now, Mimi. And I am so sorry I didn't get here sooner."**

As he said that, he tended to her leg gently as the heroes went over to the shape shifter.

Mimi gasped and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Peach answered, "We came to try and help Mr. L but it seems like you need the help."

Raine questioned, "What happened?"

Mimi explained, "It was a typical day for me, I was going to go see Nastasia and O'Chunks when I saw these monster Koopas and Goombas. That's when I saw the big meanine! It was Bowser! He attacked everyone and while we fought rather hard...we lost..."

Mr. L asked,** "What happened to Nastasia and O'Chunks?"**

Mimi answered, "No idea...but I heard what happened with Dimmy and you... Are you okay...?"

Mr. L shook his head as he hugged Mimi as he replied, **"N-no... He betrayed me... He didn't let me stand with the count... He was supposed to be my brother!"**

Mario was about to say something but Mimi shook her head. The red clad plumber understood as Mimi returned the hug from the bandit.

She responded, "I know you wanted to stand with the count. We all know that. So if you want to get back at Dimmy, then accept Mario as your brother."

Mr. L asked, **"Sir-jumps-a-lot? Not this again..."**

Mimi answered, "Just listen and try to remember, okay?"

Mr. L simply nodded as he allowed Mimi to speak.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Mario and Luigi were 15 years old when they returned to Brooklyn with their parents, Mario Sr. and Lucinda, after living in Italy for about the summer. Mario Sr. was the spitting image of Mario but older and heavier. Lucinda was a beautiful Italian woman with long brown hair, stunning blue eyes, wearing a green dress and brown dress shoes. __Her face features were much like Luigi's. Anyways, the two boys were nervous about coming back to their old hometown. They knew things wouldn't be the same. However, their friends welcomed the Manfredi's back with open arms. Their friends insisted to having a party to celebrate their return home._

_Mario Sr. and Lucinda smiled. Italy was a nice place but it just wasn't home.__ The evening of the party turned into a terrible thunderstorm. Luigi, even though he was 15, hid in the closet of a guest room in the castle fearful of storms and especially thunderstorms. __Terry told Mario Sr. and Lucinda (since Mario didn't want to leave Luigi alone), that the boys could stay over for the night til the storm blew over. Mario Sr. and Lucinda agreed to this, giving their boys a goodbye hug and kiss. However, it was the last one that they ever got. __The road that Mario Sr. and Lucinda drove on was too wet and their father lost control of the car._

_The car actually flipped over a cliff several times before it finally stopped. Both parents were dead instantly. Mario was shocked by this by blaming Luigi but eventually healed over time. __Luigi...was a different story. He believe that Mario was right when Mario blamed him for what happened. Mario apologized for it and Luigi forgave him. Ever since, the two stuck together..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Mr. L looked up at Mario, who was looking at the bandit with hopeful eyes. Mimi got Mr. L to stand and pushed him towards Mario.<p>

She stated, "Dimmy was only using you to get what he wanted...a perfect world. But he made a very big mistake. There's nothing on this earth that can replace a brother's love."

Mario looked at Mr. L and said, "She's right, which is why Luigi - uh - junior, won't let you kill me."

Mr. L stammered, **"B-but if you are my brother, sir-jumps-a-lot, then how will I fulfill my mission to kill you?"**

Violet offered, "Maybe instead of trying to kill Mario, you can help us end the war?"

Raine added, "Once we find Nastasia and O'Chunks, of course."

Peach wondered, "I wonder where they are."

Yoshi pointed with Spettro as they started to dig. Coming out of the rubble was Nastasia and O'Chunks. Mr. L and Mimi ran over to the two of them and hugged the assistant and the strong man.

O'Chunks stated, "Good to see you as well, laddie and lass."

Nastasia added, "Sure, um, surprised to see you, Mr. L."

Mr. L replied, **"I know, Nastasia. But I had to make sure that you guys were okay."**

Mimi responded, "We'll be fine, big silly."

"As soon as the monsterous king is defeated."

Everyone turned and saw Merlon standing there.

Mario breathed, "Merlon..."

Merlon stated, "Hello, dear heroes. As you can see, this has been an utter disaster standing alone. So the remaining us will be helping you."

Raine breathed, "Remaining?"

Merlon explained, "I fear that we are the only ones that survived."

Peach gasped as she stated, "Oh how awful!"

Nastasia replied, "So, um, we're joining you."

O'Chunks added, "Yeh! That Bowser oughta learn some manners for smackin' our home!"

Mimi looked at Mr. L and asked, "I know you feel bad about Dimmy but he was never truly family. So will you stand with us this time?"

Mr. L looked at his friends that were from Count Bleck's castle as he looked at the _'enemies'_ that he always hated. Spettro was watching him, slightly worried that he would never see Luigi again. Mr. L looked at Mimi, with a smile on his face.

He answered, **"I will stay with my family and that includes you all till my games be over. But I'll only emerge when you need me..."**

As he said that, Mr. L turned back to Luigi, who was also smiling.

Luigi stated, "And I'll be there too, till my games be over."

Everyone smiled at the man in green as the Purity and Chaos Hearts were glowing in unison. Merlon saw this and was instantly surprised.

He asked, "Goodness, what is that light?"

Raine answered, "That light is the reason we came here, Merlon."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well guys, that's the end of this chapter! Can our heroes get some answers to this problem? To find out, you have to stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	8. Two Hearts, One Person

Merlon looked at the Light Prognosticus as the heroes waited from him to finish. But even Merlon was perplexed as to what was going on with the Chaos and Purity Hearts being in Luigi.

The wizard stated, "I fear I cannot be of service to you. The Light Prognosticus seems to be only predicting what is to come for our lands."

Violet sighed and replied, "That means we came here for nothing."

Nastasia responded, "Um, I wouldn't say that. You really, um, saved us back there."

Luigi was about to respond but he automatically turned into Mr. L, without warning.

Mr. L told her, **"We only help you, Nastasia. It'd be wise to go with us for now."**

Nastasia looked at him and stated, "I know, um, I will."

Mimi added, blushing at Mr. L, "Ooh, me too! I wanna teach that meanie Bowser a lesson!"

O'Chunks replied, "Yeh, one thing is for sure, we best get a move on if we want to stop this war."

Peach looked at Mario and said, "They are right, sweetie. We have to get back and finish training."

Mario nodded and replied, "Right and...Mr. L, next time, a little warning when you are going to pop out, okay?"

Mr. L rolled his eyes, turning back into Luigi.

The green clad ghost hunter groaned, "I hate when he does that!"

Everyone chuckled as they headed back to Mushroom Kingdom and away from the destroyed Flipside.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Professor E Gadd finally managed to find where King Boo was hiding out with the last piece of the Dark Moon...and the painting of Mario. Just recently, King Boo had returned to seek revenge on Luigi and the professor. That's when he grabbed Mario and entrapped him in a painting again. Luigi had just defeated the King Boo and took the last piece of the Dark Moon. __Luigi celebrated and the illusion faded into where the shrine was. Luigi looked around, scared. That's when he saw the painting of Mario. Luigi ran over to it, his heart pounding in his chest. Mario needed to be free so he could continue being the Mushroom Kingdom's hero._

_"Mario," Luigi asked, knocking on the painting._

_Luigi was so upset by this that he didn't even noticed that Professor E Gadd pixelated himself in. The professor placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder and pointed at Luigi's Dark Light device. Luigi smiled as he shined it on the painting, making Mario return to normal. Mario smiled at his brother and shook his hand, thanking Luigi for saving his life. Luigi smiled simply, a lot on his mind and heart. The toads that were working for Elvin were also pixelated in. __Those toads were holding the other pieces of the Dark Moon. Luigi went over to them as Mario and Elvin watched. _

_The Dark Moon fixed itself magically, sending out a pulse to settle down all of the ghosts. Mario came over to Luigi and looked up. Mario was proud of Luigi, he was a hero. After Elvin released all of the ghosts that Luigi caught, they celebrated with the professor, Mario, and the Toads. __Polterpup - who had also returned to normal - walked over to Luigi, sadly. The ghost pup obviously felt bad for all that it did while the Dark Moon was out of the sky. Polterpup looked at Luigi with sad eyes. No longer afraid of the ghost pup, he waved to him._

_"Hey doggie," said Luigi._

_Polterpup jumped up into Luigi's arms, happily. Polterpup licked Luigi a few times, making the green hatted plumber smile._

_"That's my bro," Mario stated, proudly._

_Luigi blushed - a little embarrassed as a greenie ghost took their picture._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Mario looked upon that memory like it was yesterday. In reality, it had been months since the Dark Moon incident and although Luigi was turning into a real hero, Mario couldn't help but think that there was some distance between them. They had just returned home from Flipside and all of Count Bleck's minions were training together, including Mr. L. The red clad plumber couldn't help but sigh. He thought that Luigi and him had gotten closer since they spent the night together after the Ms. D incident...but instead he felt more distance coming from his baby brother.<p>

**"You look like you had too much ravioli,"** said a familiar voice.

Mario turned and saw Mr. L standing there.

"Hey," the red clad plumber greeted simply.

It was going to take time before Mario fully trusted him (even though he was technically Luigi).

**"What's the matter, sir-jumps-a-lot? Going to start crying like the baby that you are,"** Mr. L asked, trying to urk Mario.

And it worked. Slightly.

"I'm not crying," Mario hissed, trying to hold back tears. He didn't understand why Merlon couldn't help his baby brother and get rid of the monster. He asked, "So why not just leave me alone?"

Mr. L rolled his eyes and answered, **"Hate to break it to you but we are brothers, are we not?"**

Mario perked up as he knew that Mr. L had gotten to him.

"We are NOT brothers," he hissed, "Luigi and I are brothers."

**"Really,"** Mr. L asked, smirking, **"Then why did you say to junior that we were brothers? You can't have it both ways."**

Mario snarled as he remembered when he said that to Luigi.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Mario closed his eyes and braced for the worst. But when he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see two things. One: he was still alive. And two: the glove on Mr. L's left hand where he was holding the big electric ball of energy...was white. Mario looked up at the bandit as he looked startled. Mario knew in that moment that Luigi's spirit stopping Mr. L from killing him._

_The red clad plumber saw his chance but since Mr. L still had a lot of control, he was still pinned down to the ground. 'I'll have to talk to him,' Mario thought._

_Mario breathed, "Weegie! Please, help me!"_

_More of Luigi started to appear on Mr. L's left side as the bandit was stunned._

_Mr. L hissed, **"No! I'm not letting you come out till I finish what I want to do!"** The bandit grunted as he took over Luigi completely yet again. He looked at Mario and asked, **"Now where were we, sir-jumps-a-lot?"** However, luck wasn't on Mr. L's side as the white glove appeared yet again. He cursed, **"Grambi, junior! You sure are strong, aren't you?"**_

_Luigi took over the left side as he was singing, "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good boy you always have to be... Conceal, don't feel... Don't let them know..."_

_The green clad ghost hunter lifted his left side up enough to let Mario free. The red clad plumber got off of the ground and looked at the kneeling green clad man. At the moment, he was half good and half evil._

_Mario stated, "Come on, Luigi. Fight him!"_

_Luigi replied, "I'm trying but he's strong!"_

_Mr. L hissed, **"I'm not going back there! I'm going to finish my mission and then take over the kingdom!"**_

_Luigi responded, near tears, "I won't let you!"_

_Mr. L questioned, hissing, **"Why do you care about someone who constantly treats you as player 2?!"**_

_Mario answered, before Luigi could, "Cause he's my brother!"_

_Luigi's eyes widened in horror as Mr. L looked stunned. 'What did I say wrong,' Mario thought, looking worried. While Luigi was distracted, the chaos was enough for Mr. L to regain complete control yet again. 'Oh Grambi,' Mario thought._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Mario looked up at Mr. L and replied, softly, "You are right...we are brothers..."<p>

Mr. L smirked as he asked, **"Say that again, sir-jumps-a-lot?"**

Mario answered, loud enough for Mr. L to hear, "We're brothers."

Mr. L stated, **"That's right, sir-jumps-a-lot. I know you aren't too crazy about me...but don't worry. Soon, this will all be over and you can go back to hating...your own flesh and blood."**

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Ooh, Mario got burned on that one! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	9. Unfolding Events

Though Mario didn't like admitting that he and Mr. L were indeed brothers, the chemistry they had together was too destructive. One false move and the two of them could've been fighting one the training grounds. Raine and Peach saw this from afar as the mushroom princess sighed.

"What's wrong, Peach," Raine asked.

"Just look at those two, Raine," Peach answered, "What's happening to Luigi is just...terrible."

"He can't exactly stop being Mr. L," Raine pointed out.

"But he can stop his antics," Peach replied, making a fist.

Nastasia came over to them and responded, "No, um, Luigi can't. The Chaos Heart won't, um, let him. Mr. L now has his own personality, though it is slightly based off of Luigi."

"Yes but Luigi stopped Mr. L's tactics before," Peach pointed out.

"Granted but, um, the Purity Heart can only take so much," Nastasia replied.

"We have to deal with Mr. L for now, Peach," Raine said, sadly, "He wants to help his family."

Something with that sentence didn't sit right with Peach but she nodded and let the matter drop.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the war to finally get started as Bowser's forces had already taken over the front gates of Toad Town. Though there were many troops and they all knew how to fight, it just wasn't enough. Toadsworth was even taken from his home as a prisoner of war. Peach couldn't believe it was happening but it was and it made her sick to her stomach. The second line of Toad troops started to fight back at Toad Village, a small town just outside of Toad Town. However, they were quickly outnumbered 3:1. It just wasn't looking good for the Mushroom Kingdom.<p>

Peach stated, "I will not have my kingdom fall today! Especially at the hands of Bowser!"

Mimi replied, "Let us go to fight them next!"

O'Chunks added, "Aye, you've got to let us take the heat off ya."

Peach nodded in agreement and said, "Fine, your line can go next."

Wario and Waluigi joined the Count Bleck crew and headed out. Luigi transformed into Mr. L and started to follow. Mario quickly grabbed his arm.

Mr. L hissed, **"Hey, what the hell are you doing, sir-jumps-a-lot?"**

Mario answered, "You're on my line, bro. You're staying here."

Mr. L hissed, **"I will not stay here and have my family killed by some koopa-with-a-weight-problem!"**

Mario stated, "But I'm your family too, Mr. L. You said it yourself, we're brothers now."

Mr. L yanked his arm out of Mario's grip and hissed, **"Don't do that ever again! Those guys have been a better family to me than you ever had been!"**

Mario looked hurt as he breathed, "You don't mean that...do you?"

Mr. L hissed, **"You once said it yourself, you don't deserve me as a twin. Well the same goes for you, sir-jumps-a-lot!"**

With that, Mr. L ran off to catch up with the others.

Mario cried out, "Luigi!"

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_After meeting Squirps, our heroes were exploring the simple place known as the Whoa Zone. Eventually, the four heroes caught up to Squirps, who was in an empty room. Squirps looked at them and squawked._

_He commented, "SLOWPOKES! SQUAKLES! Squirps was tired of waiting! Squirps almost gave up! That Pure Heart that you are looking for is just up ahead, space grunts!"_

_Our heroes were about to go up ahead but a voice captured their attention._

_**"Squirps. You've done well. You're a smart kid."**_

_Squirps blushed and responded, "Squirple squee! Stop it! Squirps is embarrassed!" That's when he realized something, none of the group was talking and asked, "Wait...whose voice was that, squoh?"_

_In an instant, a flash of black kicked Squirps away from the group. He was kneeling down in front of them and then got up. Tippi, Mario, Peach, and Bowser all studied him. He had on a black ninja outfit on with yellow buttons on it, he had an orange belt, a green scarf, a black mask around his eyes - making them an undeniable silver color, and a black cap on top of his messy brown hair. The black cap was strangely like Luigi's except the L was the other way._

_The masked man got up, cackling evilly as Squirps was beyond dazed._

_Tippi asked the masked man, "Wh-who are you?"_

_He answered, striking a pose, **"Oh, me? Just one of Count Bleck's more promising minions. The Green Thunder...Mr. L!"**_

_Peach breathed, "Mr. L?"_

_Mario stated, "I don't know who you are but if you are aligned with Count Bleck, you are no friend of ours."_

_Bowser got in front of the three heroes - but more specifically Mario - and stood in front of Mr. L._

_The Koopa King told Mario, "Leave the quips to me. This guy looks like chump change anyhow!"_

_Mr. L responded, **"I'm supposed to be afraid of a koopa-that-has-a-weight-problem? Please, you get foiled all the time by sir-jumps-a-lot every time you try to capture can't-defend-myself-mushroom-princess. Now I think it is time for the beating. Because I'm about to give you a burial at sea... I mean, a burial in space."**_

_Bowser pushed Violet aside and huffed, "Bring it!"_

_Mr. L commented, **"Ooh, the evil king of all charlatans! Do I look scared? Have at you!"**_

_With that, Bowser started to fight Mr. L, eventually defeating him and his metal monstrous robot, Brobot. Mr. L quickly escaped, vowing to return. Squirps smiled as he lead them to a room. In the middle of the room was a golden statue._

_Squirps commented, "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Squirps brought them here!"_

_Peach looked and whispered, "That's his mom?"_

_Tippi whispered back, "Apparently. I wonder what this is all about."_

_Bowser questioned, "What's going on here?"_

_Mario lectured, "Don't be rude. Go ahead, Squirps."_

_Squirps seemed to have nodded and explained, "This is Squirps' mommy! The queen of Squirpia! Her name is Squirpina XIV!"_

_Tippi started to ask, "The queen is your mother... So that means your..."_

_Squirps added, "Squirps is the prince of Squirpia, a once great kingdom. My true name is... Squirp Korogaline Squirpina! Sorry Squirps didn't tell you right away, it makes Squirps a target."_

_Bowser commented, "That does make sense, I guess."_

_With that, Squirps gave them the Pure Heart. Heading back to Flipside, our heroes had this strange feeling that Mr. L looked strangely familiar..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>As Mr. L caught up to his <em>'family'<em>, Nastasia was surprised to see him (as were the others).

Nastasia asked, "Mr. L? Um, what are you doing here?"

Mr. L answered, **"I made a mistake three years ago not standing with the count. I know it wasn't my fault...nor juniors...but I still have a duty to serve my count."**

Mimi questioned, "Don't you know that Count Bleck is dead?"

Mr. L nodded as he explained, **"Kind of figured he was the one that banished the Chaos Heart into me."**

O'Chunks stated, "Hey, the count was doin' what he thought was right. You thought you were doin' the right thing too. We understand."

Mr. L smiled as he replied, **"Thank you, O'Chunks."**

Wario commented, "Eh, I think this whole thing is just one big headache. Count Bleck and all that stuff there. Doesn't make sense to me."

Mr. L hissed, **"What was that overweight-look-a-like-of-sir-jumps-a-lot?"**

Wario went quiet, having a bad feeling that he shouldn't piss off the Green Thunder.

Waluigi looked at him and stated, "He was just saying that you should do this for the count."

Mr. L replied, **"I kind of like that idea, purple-version-of-junior."**

Wario snickered at Waluigi's nickname from Mr. L as they saw the Koopa Troop. That's when they knew it was time to fight.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Things are finally picking up to where we want them to be! What will happen next? Stay tuned guys! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	10. Battle Torn Chaos

Mimi, O'Chunks, Nastasia, Wario, Waluigi, and Mr. L were fighting against the Koopa Troop, the odds were clearly not in their favor. As Mr. L punched the ground, he used his green electricity to shock some of the minions that were still swarming on them.

Waluigi stated, "It's no use! Some of these guys have already passed us and headed for the castle!"

Wario asked Nastasia, "What do we do? Follow?"

Nastasia answered, "It would, um, be unwise to leave our post. We have to stand our ground and fight. I'm sure that the man in red can, um, handle."

Mimi shape shifted into a spider as she took down more of the Koopa Troop.

She commented, "Sounds like a plan! Let the hero deal with the strays!"

O'Chunks added, "Yeh, always on the first line with the princess!"

Mr. L replied, **"No need to tell me twice."**

All of the sudden, there was a giant Goomba behind Mr. L and just as he was about to shock it, it instantly froze. The bandit was startled but smashing the ice...was Violet herself.

She smiled and asked, "Need a hand?"

Mr. L breathed, **"Body-as-cold-as-ice? What the hell are you doing here?"**

Violet answered, "I believe saving your ass. Now, are we going to give these guys a proper pounding or not?"

Mr. L smirked, he always liked her.

He stated, **"Let's do it!"**

Violet nodded as the two of them started to help the others in keeping the Koopa Troop back.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Violet struggled against the ice proof handcuffs as she was dragged into her holding cell by the ninjas. They threw her in and closed the door. She looked furious._

_She hissed, "You won't get away with this!"_

_Mr. L came over and asked, **"You really think that we are threatened by you body-as-cold-as-ice?"**_

_Violet snarled, "Once Luigi finds us, you'll be in a world of heck!"_

_Mr. L chuckled as he stated, **"Oh really? I'm not afraid of the junior, especially when he's lost his memory and thinks he's person-that-looks-a-lot-like-sir-jumps-a-lot. And since when did you start calling him 'Luigi'. Weren't you the one that gave him the name of Antonio?"**_

_Violet replied, getting mad, "I only gave him that name until we started to figure out who he was. The minute Mario said that he might had been Luigi, I started to think that too. Wasn't till you popped out that I founded out that we were right."_

_Mr. L responded, **"You sure are feisty for a body-cold-as-ice. Perhaps Dimentio is wrong and you are the fair and noble princess he seeks while I, the ferocious monster king."**_

_Violet spat, "In your dreams."_

_Mr. L told her, **"That could be arranged, my dear. After all, I do possess the exact same things as junior does. Soon, you and that ghostly-pooch will be all mine."**_

_As Mr. L cackled and walked away, Violet sank to her knees and started to cry. She hoped that Luigi was okay and got his memory back. 'We need a hero right now,' she thought, 'And it has to be him.'_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>As they fought, a giant Koopa sneaked up on Violet - who was on the ground after getting struck by a Bob-omb - Mr. L quickly got rid of it, shocking it silly. Violet smiled as he offered his hand to her. Mr. L helped her up, his smile pure.<p>

**"Even,"** he teased.

"Even," she replied.

All of the sudden, everyone stopped when they heard a loud scream...Mario's scream. The enemies cheered as the heroes paled. Did something happen to the red clad plumber? Nastasia knew that she had no choice. Mr. L had to be the one to investigate - but as Luigi.

Nastasia held out her hand and shouted, "Code L!"

A pulse hit Mr. L as he instantly turned into Luigi, groaning.

Luigi breathed, "What the...?"

Violet yelled, "Nastasia, what the hell are you doing?"

Nastasia replied, "We no longer, um, need him. Mario does. Go, now!"

Violet nodded as she struggled to get Luigi going at first but managed as the two ran towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, everyone at the castle was still fighting the troops, puzzled by Mario's sudden scream. Many of the troops were getting injured and wounded. But most of the bad guys were getting killed and badly beaten. Violet and Luigi ran by as the two of them made sure that they had a clear path to the castle.<p>

Raine saw them and breathed, "Be careful, you two."

* * *

><p>Peach was struggling against Bowser's strong grip as Mario was on the ground, badly bleeding. King Boo was there, smirking at the sight.<p>

"I am so glad that I got rid of you first by that old trick," King Boo smirked, "What a joke!"

Mario was struggling to get to his feet. King Boo had gotten him pretty good in the chest, near his stomach area. Thankfully, it was no where near his heart.

"W-what did you do to my brother," Mario questioned, as he struggled.

"He really doesn't care about Peachy, does he," Bowser taunted, as Peach struggled.

"Let me go," Peach hissed.

"Let's get going before all of our minions get slaughtered," Bowser stated.

"You won't leave without me tending to Mario," Peach hissed, as she produced a fire ball.

That got Bowser's attention as she smoked him with the fire ball, making him drop her. As the two of them fought it out, King Boo closed the door between the hall where they were and the dining hall where Peach was fighting Bowser.

"W-well," Mario hiccuped, as he coughed up blood, "Where's Luigi?"

"Currently, your brother is still alive, for now," King Boo answered.

"W-what did you do to him," Mario questioned, referencing the scars that he saw on Luigi's chest.

"Oh those," King Boo replied, with an evil smirk, "Those scars are curiosity of...not only my ghosts and myself...but of Luigi as well."

"W-what are you talking about," Mario weakly asked.

King Boo had to admit that he was loving this. He had the red clad plumber right where he wanted him and soon enough, he and Mushroom Kingdom were going to fall. Unknown to him, the heroes had just won outside and Peach had defeated Bowser (with Luigi and Violet's help).

"Thanks," Peach said, panting.

"Where's Malleo," Luigi asked, getting scared and worried.

"Hall," Peach answered, pointing towards the hall, "With King Boo himself."

"What," Violet blurted out.

"That's probably why Nastasia turned me back into me," Luigi breathed, "She knew I was the only one that can stop him!"

"Makes sense," Violet replied.

"You have to help him, Luigi," Peach insisted.

"Oh I will," Luigi responded, as he activated his green thunder, shaking.

"Go get him," Violet encouraged, as Luigi ran into the hall, not knowing what he might find.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I know this is cliffhanger but we've finally come to a point where it is a good stopping point! Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	11. Breaking Point

-First flashback: 5 years ago-

_Luigi was shaking in total and utmost fear as he was fighting the Mecha Bowser with King Boo inside. The green clad plumber was already beaten down, bleeding pretty badly as the rain came down and washed away most of his blood. King Boo had mostly full health, except for a drain or two from the Poltergust 3000. __Luigi ran from the stream of fire that Mecha Bowser produced as he patently waited for King Boo to throw the iron balls at him. However, King Boo activated the suction on the robot and actually sucked in the green clad ghost hunter, who was struggling to get out of the stomach._

_"Let me out of here," Luigi yelled, as he struggled._

_"With pleasure," King Boo replied, with a big smirk on his face._

_As Luigi was unsettled with the way King Boo had said that, he suddenly felt a pinch in the lower half of his body. All of the sudden, that pinch grew into what felt to be a stabbing pain. Luigi screamed in horror and pain as the pain twisted in his back. King Boo enjoyed the screams from the youngest Manfredi twin as he kept the left fang in Luigi's skin. __Luigi was knocked out during this as he stopped struggling, the blood running down his back side. King Boo smirked as he tossed Luigi out of the mecha, laughing evilly, thinking that he had won. He didn't even noticed the iron balls scattered all over. _

_Luigi finally came too, barely able to stand. King Boo wasn't paying attention, soaking in his 'victory'. __Luigi saw an iron ball near him, sweat running down his face. Weakly, he sucked up the iron ball and fired at the open mouth of the mecha. King Boo was surprised but surprised him more was that Luigi was able to suck him up...and into the bowels of the Poltergust 3000. That was the last time King Boo was going to underestimate the green clad plumber._

-End of first flashback-

* * *

><p>-Second flashback: 5 months ago-<p>

_Luigi couldn't believe that he was battling King Boo yet again. But yet, here he was, in this dimension with the biggest threat to him since the end of all worlds. When he and Elvin found out that King Boo was - not only free from his painting prison - but had captured Mario, the memories of the first mansion incident were flooding back into his head. __'I have to make sure that King Boo doesn't get behind me,' Luigi thought, as the scar on his back was radiating. The green clad ghost hunter knew it was from the intense situation and from the fact that King Boo had given him this scar two years ago. _

_Anyways, the green clad ghost hunter was running through this maze, trying to get away from the master of illusions. __However, King Boo surprised him and popped up in front of him, striking near Luigi's heart. Luigi screamed in pain and horror, falling to the floor almost instantly. His heart had briefly stopped, as the blood was starting to rush out of where King Boo had stricken. King Boo smirked, knowing this time he had succeeded in killing Luigi. __Luigi was just lying there, in the middle of the battlefield, badly bleeding. It looked to be all over with. Suddenly, a rainbow light caught the master of illuison's attention. _

_King Boo watched in shock as Luigi slowly got up, still clutching the Poltergust 5000. He felt something by his heart but couldn't make it out as he saw the blood on his clothes, puzzled to how he was still alive. __He wasn't the only one. King Boo just looked at the green clad ghost hunter in complete and total awe. The master of illusions couldn't explain what had just happened but whatever it was, it wasn't good for him._

-End of second flashback-

* * *

><p>Mario was sitting in the hall, cursing the fact that King Boo was back and had tricked him yet again. The red clad plumber was bleeding pretty badly as he struggled to stand and take a fighting pose. King Boo laughed evilly.<p>

The master of illusions stated, "You are just as stubborn as your brother. Never knowing when to quit. But you should. I am all powerful and no one will stop me from getting what I want."

The red clad plumber wheezed, "I w-won't let you have the kingdom... I won't l-let you kill Luigi..."

King Boo smirked as he replied, "Remember what I said, red cap? He's a waste of DNA. He doesn't deserve to live at all, the way you treat him. You have no idea what that weakling brother has gone through in ordinary to make sure that you stayed alive. He pleaded for your life more than once and he got killed...more than once."

"W-what," Mario stammered, as Luigi came running into the hall.

"Leave my brother alone," Luigi hissed, as he shocked King Boo, grabbing the master of illusion's attention.

Luigi was able to get a good look at his brother. He was awfully pale and his clothes were soaked with blood...his blood. Luigi fought back tears.

"Ah, our star returns to which he has come," King Boo stated, his eyes solely on Luigi.

"W-Weegie, run," Mario wheezed.

"N-no Malleo," Luigi replied, though a bit terrified, "I'm NOT running. I've faced you before, King Boo, without my super star brother. I won't let you take his life!"

"Then I'll take yours instead for the third time," King Boo responded, his voice sounding awfully pissed and spooky.

As he vanished, Luigi looked around for the master of illusions. Mario struggled to his feet, unable to really move. King Boo laughed as the echo of that laugh sent Luigi back to what happened with the Dark Moon and the first mansion incident. This time though, there was a lot more at stake. King Boo struck first, going at a hyper speed towards Luigi. Luigi saw him out of the corner of his eye and quickly jumped up and out of the way. Luigi shocked King Boo, who got stunned. Luigi was going to try and kick him but was instantly reminded that his punches and kicks would not work.

Instead, he fired up his green electricity in his leg and kicked King Boo with a Thunder Kick. King Boo showed his fangs and bit down hard on Luigi's leg, making his cream in pain and terror. Mario, who was watching this fight, watched in utter terror as his baby brother literally fought for HIS life. Luigi wasn't fighting for himself...he was fighting for Mario. Suddenly, King Boo got behind Luigi and hit him down to the ground, rather hard.

"Luigi," Mario screamed.

The green clad ghost hunter was down on the ground, a bit dazed and hurt but he wasn't out of this fight yet. As he opened his eyes, he saw that King Boo was getting his new blue gem ready for some sort of charge. Luigi put out his hands and created an electric shield, which protected him from King Boo's energy blast from his gem. There was no doubt that King Boo was stronger. The shield was being pushed back towards Luigi as his whole body shook. He was unable to get up as the charge was nearly at his chest. Mario was about to jump in...until he saw something that made him stop.

Luigi pushed back the charge, quickly getting to his feet. That's when Mario saw that half of him...was Mr. L.

"You," King Boo hissed.

**"Yep, me,"** said Mr. L.

"You surfaced...to help me," Luigi breathed, surprised.

**"Don't get used to it, junior,"** Mr. L stated, with a slight evil half smirk, **"Now what do you say we get rid of creepy-leader-of-the-Boos?"**

"Sounds good to me," Luigi replied.

"I don't care if Mr. L has surfaced or not, you'll go down today," King Boo hissed, as he threw a bunch of attacks at their way.

Luigi/Mr. L cartwheeled away from the attacks as the man in green fired a strong thunder straight at the master of illusions. King Boo got shocked again, his health draining. He slammed Luigi/Mr. L into a wall, making him just Luigi once more. He saw the ghostly hand that King Boo had created and struggled. It was no use, the grip was too strong. King Boo charged up his blue gem as Luigi closed his eyes and waited for his doom...but it never came. Luigi opened his eyes and gasped at the sight before him. Mario was in between the two of them, King Boo's attack going through his heart.

Mario went down in a heap, dead. Luigi was in shock as the tears ran down his face instantly.

"MALLEO!"

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Guess this isn't the final chapter after all! Now that Mario is dead...can Luigi find his courage and save the day? Find out soon! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	12. Finale

As Mario was laying in front of Luigi, dead, the youngest Manfredi twin had escaped the ghostly hand as he went over to his older brother, not caring about King Boo. Luigi held his brother in arms, who he knew was dead due to the hole in the red clad plumber's chest. His whole heart had been blown out. Luigi felt awful, crying up a storm. The Chaos Heart glowed in his chest as Mr. L felt stronger. But for the first time, he didn't want the power. He wanted to be the one that killed Mario. But now he realized...even if he did...he would've been gone forever and Luigi would still be miserable.

**"I'm so sorry, junior,"** Mr. L whispered, a small tear running down his cheek, **"I am so sorry..."**

"Malleo, please, don't leave me," Luigi begged, holding his dead twin in his arms, ignoring Mr. L for the most part.

When there was no response from Mario, the tears kept coming. King Boo was about to put Luigi out of his misery when he felt himself being freeze over. Violet had came into the hall with the other troops and ran over to the fallen Manfredi twins. Peach saw Mario and gagged at the sight.

She breathed, "Mario! Luigi, what happened?"

The green clad ghost hunter cried, "He's dead because of me...it's always happening because of me... Malleo...please...come back... Let me go into heaven with Papa and Mama like I deserve..."

Everyone's heart broke hearing this, especially Violet's. None of them could believe that Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior...was dead.

* * *

><p>"...Mario..."<p>

"..."

"...Mario?"

"..."

"MARIO!"

Mario woke up with a start, springing to his feet and spinning around quickly, in a fighting pose. What surprised him...was the one who woke him. It was Lucinda, his departed mother. Mario dropped his fists, surprised that he was seeing her for the first time in years.

"M-Mama," Mario croaked, not believing his eyes.

"Oh Mario," Lucinda gushed, hugging her oldest.

Mario was still in shock but slowly managed to return the hug from his mom, taking in her scent. Lilacs and violets, just as he remembered.

"Mom," he cried, tears rolling down his face, "I missed you..."

"I missed you too, son," Lucinda replied, hugging him tight.

Mario pulled away from her as he looked around for his father.

"Where's Papa," he asked.

"Working on a way to get you back to Earth," she answered, softly.

"I'm in the Overthere," Mario questioned, as he stepped back in shock.

"No dear, you are in heaven," Lucinda corrected, making Mario step back in shock more.

Mario asked, "How?"

Lucinda answered, "You saved Luigi's life, sweetie, remember?"

Mario closed his eyes for a second as he remembered and stated, "Yeah, I remember. I saw Luigi pinned to the wall like that, accepting his fate and letting me live, like he did before, I couldn't handle losing him again. So I did what he did...I risked my life for his..."

Lucinda hugged her son again as he opened his eyes.

She breathed, "I am so proud of you both, standing up for the other."

"Mama, what happened to Luigi when he was in that awful mansion," he asked, as he felt his body getting heavier.

Lucinda said nothing as Mario faded out of heaven...back to Earth.

* * *

><p>As everyone down on Earth was crying over Mario's death, they weren't seeing the magic and blessing happening before their eyes. The hole in the red clad plumber's chest was being restored. Violet was the first one to see this.<p>

She asked, "Hey guys? What's happening to Mario?"

Everyone looked, even Luigi, who saw that the hole was fixed and Mario's heart started beating as he opened his eyes. The first person he saw...was Luigi.

He breathed, "Weegie?"

Luigi smiled wide as he hugged his brother and said, "Malleo!"

Mario slowly returned the hug as everyone celebrated...even Mr. L.

* * *

><p><em>There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold<br>__And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
><em>_When she gets there she knows, if the stores are all closed  
><em>_With a word she can get what she came for.  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

_There's a sign on the wall but she wants to be sure_  
><em>'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.<em>  
><em>In a tree by the brook, there's a songbird who sings,<em>  
><em>Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.<em>

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_  
><em>Ooh, it makes me wonder.<em>

_There's a feeling I get when I look to the west,_  
><em>And my spirit is crying for leaving.<em>  
><em>In my thoughts I have seen rings of smoke through the trees,<em>  
><em>And the voices of those who stand looking.<em>

_Ooh, it makes me wonder,_  
><em>Ooh, it really makes me wonder.<em>

_And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune,_  
><em>Then the piper will lead us to reason.<em>  
><em>And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,<em>  
><em>And the forests will echo with laughter.<em>

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now,_  
><em>It's just a sprinkling for the May queen.<em>  
><em>Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run<em>  
><em>There's still time to change the road you're on.<em>  
><em>And it makes me wonder.<em>

_Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,_  
><em>The piper's calling you to join him,<em>  
><em>Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know<em>  
><em>Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?<em>

_And as we wind on down the road_  
><em>Our shadows taller than our soul.<em>  
><em>There walks a lady we all know<em>  
><em>Who shines white light and wants to show<em>  
><em>How everything still turns to stone.<em>  
><em>And if you listen very hard<em>  
><em>The tune will come to you at last.<em>  
><em>When we all are one and one is all<em>  
><em>To be a rock and not to roll.<em>

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, the war was forgotten and Luigi was able to separate from Mr. L. The Green Thunder moved to Flipside, to be with his family of sorts and took the name of Lucas Manfredi. Raine had stuck around, making good friends with Wario and Rosalina. Daisy and Waluigi were friends as well, as Yoshi returned home to his island. Toadsworth was able to return to his job, making sure that he considered the mushroom princess and her feelings. Peach was still dating Mario, though things were escalating between them rather quickly. On the other hand, Luigi was taking it slow with Violet, which didn't bother them in the slightest.<p>

Everyone was happy again. Except for the villains who were still plotting to one day take over the Mushroom Kingdom. But they knew that they had a challenge in Mushroom Kingdom's army. Oh well, villains can dream...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: And that ends this story finally! Of course, 'Stairway to Heaven' was written by Led Zeppelin. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


End file.
